Rollercoasters
by Animegirl1129
Summary: When Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster how will they get through it? Oh ho. I guarantee you this will be interesting. Complete.
1. Please Shoot Me

_**Rollercoaster's**_

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, this will definitely prove interesting…**

**Sandle fic of course. Characters aren't mine and never will be, nor am I responsible for anything Greg starts singing…**

**­****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: 12: 32 am**

"So how was your weekend?" Greg asked as he strolled into the break room as shift started.

Sara scoffed. "There was a weekend in there?"

He laughed, "Apparently Eckley had you working overtime…"

She nodded.

"You know, you could've called me in, too. I would've been glad to help you out."

She frowned, flipping through a case file as Greg sat beside her, offering her a cup of Blue Hawaiian. "And ruin your day off?"

He sighed. "You know what? When shift's over meet me in the locker room. I'm taking you out later. You need a break." He said.

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Sara yelled, not very thrilled with her and Greg's current situation.

He thought for a moment. "I could try to jump to the platform and go for help?"

She eyed the gap between the roller coaster they now sat in and the wall at which the platform met. "No way! You'd kill yourself trying."

"Glad to see you care," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Who says I care? I just don't want to process another scene once someone gets me outta here!"

Greg laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's just after midnight. The park opens at eight a.m. Worker's probably get here around seven or so. You're stuck with me for seven hours. I think we'll live."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked, glaring at him.

He sighed, "You're the one who agreed to go on a date with me," he reminded her.

"No idea what possessed me to go and do that..." she mumbled.

He pouted. "Oh, come on. You were having fun… until the ride stopped."

"Greg, why are we in here after closing anyway?" she asked, realizing that this was their current situation.

"I ugh…know a guy who works here… I think he got caught or something since he hasn't come back yet."

Sara sighed. "Great."

Greg began humming.

"Stop that."

"Make me…" he retorted.

She glared at him.

"Okay… shutting up…." He said, holding his hands up in his defense

The silence lasted a mere moment.

Greg started humming again.

"Greg!"

"What? I don't like quiet!" he replied.

Sara shrugged, resting her head in her hands. "Someone please, shoot me now…"

* * *

**Okay… that's the first chapter, tell me what ya think and if I should continue. I promise to update all my other fics soon! So don't shoot me or anything… then you'll never get an update… and look! That little purple button down there is calling your name. Review!**


	2. They're Coming To Take Me Away!

_**Rollercoaster's**_

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, this will definitely prove interesting…**

**Sandle fic of course. Characters aren't mine and never will be, nor am I responsible for anything Greg starts singing…**

**

* * *

­**

**­­­­****Chapter2: 12: 41 am**

"I'm bored." Greg stated randomly, running a hand through his spiked hair.

Sara rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't start singing I really don't care what you do."

He pouted. "You're no fun." He started humming.

"Didn't I say no singing?" she asked, but he was ignoring her.

His humming turned into mumbling which turned into singing. "They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!"

Sara stared at him. "What the hell are you singing?" she asked.

He kept singing. "You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT? I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "What is that? Your theme song?"

He was mumbling into her hand, still singing, or rather attempting to.

"If you don't stop that I will make you permanently female." She growled.

He immediately shut his mouth. "Stopping now." He agreed.

A moment later Sara found herself humming. "I hate you…"

"Why?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Now, whatever the hell that was is stuck in my head…"

He laughed. "I know how to get it out of your head…" he grinned.

"Don't you dare start that up again." She warned.

He stuck his tongue out at her and continued singing anyways. "They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa, they're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! "

He continued into the next verse, Sara mumbling along with the lyrics, as she didn't know them.

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh? Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And..."

"You belong in the ASPCA…" she mumbled. He flipped her off before returning to his singing.

He inhaled, taking a deep breath before continuing. "They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha-haa! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time..."

She sighed loudly, leaning her head back. "Thank God, it's over!" she yelled.

* * *

_**Okay… another chapter done… poor Sara. Btw, the song is Dr. Demento's 'They're coming to Take me away' which is my theme song hehe… Review!**_


	3. The Quiet Game

_**Rollercoaster's**_

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, this will definitely prove interesting…**

**Sandle fic of course. Characters aren't mine and never will be, nor am I responsible for anything Greg starts singing…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: 12: 58 am**

"Has it been seven hours yet?" Sara asked; her head against the metal handrail in front of them.

Greg shook his head. "Almost 1 a.m." he replied, glancing at his glow in the dark watch. "This is boring."

She looked up. "Ya think? I could be at home, in bed, asleep, Instead of freezing thirty feet off the ground, in a metal box." She said, rubbing her hands over her bare arms. "'Don't bring a jacket' my ass…" she mumbled.

Greg took off his jacket, giving it to her. "If you were cold all you had to do was say so."

"Now you're gonna freeze." She said, and attempted to return it to him.

He didn't move. "I'm fine. I'm not the one wearing a tank top." He reminded her.

She sighed in defeat, thanking him for the jacket again before slipping it on.

"I know!" Greg said a few moments later. "Let's play a game."

She shrugged, trying to think of a game they could possibly play whilst in their current situation. "Like?"

He was silent for a moment. "Good question."

Approximately three minutes passed before Greg got bored again. "I know! Let's play 'I Spy'," he suggested.

"Greg." Sara said, pointing in front of them. "We can only see one thing. That would be 'dark'. Game over." She reminded him. "Any other suggestions?"

He frowned, thinking of something else. "How about… the lyrics game."

Sara blinked. "What might that be?" she asked.

"One of us picks a song and hums the lyrics to it. The other person has to guess what the song is and then it's their turn. So, can we play?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, shifting in the seat.

Greg smiled. "Okay. He hummed some random thing Sara didn't immediately recognize.

After a moment she realized what it was. "That song you always blasted in the lab. Ugh… Marilyn Manson. The Fight Song." She replied.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked.

She smirked. "Easy. It's one of the two Manson songs I know of that are relatively tame. My turn." She hummed something that Greg got not half a second later.

"Wake Me Up When September Ends," he answered. He hummed something else.

Sara hesitated for a second before answering. "Linkin Park. Numb." She took her turn.

"My Stupid Mouth. John Mayer." he started humming some odd tune that Sara didn't recognize.

After a moment as Greg progressed through the song, she gave up. "Not a clue." She admitted.

Greg grinned. "Hah! I win. O-Zone. Dragostea Din Tei, also known as the Numa Numa song." He said and launched into song yet again.

"What the hell? That's not even in English!" she complained.

He smiled. "Did we say it had to be?"

She frowned. "I thought it was implied."

He shook his head.

"Fine. Let's play The Quiet Game." She grinned, knowing it would bug the hell out of him.

He pouted. "But Sara…" he whined. "I hate quiet."

"Exactly the point, Greggo." She grinned. "And, go."

He glared at her. After a moment he grew bored again and poked her in the side, causing her to jump. "Eep!" she squeaked.

She glared back at him. "You're gonna pay for that one, Sanders." She growled, bopping him over the head.

* * *

_**Heh, this is fun to write. I'm still working on updates for Linger, Collide and A tale of two friends so hopefully I'll have those up soon. Remember to review**_

_**And incase anyone was wondering Dragostea Din Tei, one of the best songs ever, in my opinion is a real song and can be found on Youtube. Here are the lyrics. **_

_Dragostea Din Tei Lyrics _

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,_

_she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,_

_Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum_

_Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera_

_Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_


	4. Which Is Worse?

_**Rollercoaster's**_

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, this will definitely prove interesting…**

**Sandle fic of course. Characters aren't mine and never will be, nor am I responsible for anything Greg starts singing…

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: 1: 09 am**

"Can we play a different game?" he begged a few minutes later.

She sighed. "Yeah, sure. Any ideas?"

"How about 'Which is worse?'?" he suggested.

She thought for a moment. "Alright."

He grinned, happy that she'd agreed. "Okay, Which is worse: Getting your tongue stuck to a pole or your head stuck in a bucket?"

"Ugh… Tongue." She replied. "Eating dog intestines or rotten eggs?"

He thought that one over a minute. "Eggs. I've already covered the cannibalism thing, remember…" he reminded her.

She laughed, "Your turn."

"Being stuck in a dark room alone, or in a well-lit room with Michael Jackson?"

She shuddered. "Dark, definitely the dark."

Greg smiled. "I thought so."

"Not being able to fall asleep at a sleepover when everyone else is or falling asleep first and being duct-taped to the floor, having lights shone in your eyes and hearing the word 'truck'," Sara said.

"Hmm… I sense the duct tape mishap might be a bit more embarrassing." He answered. "Hearing a song you hate on the radio and not being able to turn it off, or a song you love that you can't turn up?"

She laughed. "I just lived through that one… Not being able to turn it off, without a doubt."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Sara thought for a moment. "Stuck in an elevator or a rollercoaster?"

He grinned. "As long as I'm stuck with you I could care less where I'm stuck. Though I'd prefer here, as I'm claustrophobic…" he mused. "Not doing something and regretting it the rest of your life, or doing it and having it screw up the rest of your life?"

"I'd regret not doing it more." She replied. "Insomnia or Narcolepsy?"

He laughed, "That's easy. Narcolepsy, everyone on grave is already an insomniac…" he reminded her, his mind drifting as he thought of another question. "Asking someone out and being rejected or never taking the chance to ask?"

"Again, I'd regret not asking more." She said, grinning. "Boxers or Briefs?"

He shook his head. "I prefer boxers." He laughed, his face going several different shades of red. "Ugh…locking yourself out of your car or your house?"

She laughed. "I did that last week, locked myself out of my apartment… Glad I gave my neighbor the extra key. Having braces or crooked teeth?"

"As I said, five years of suffering but, damn, was it worth it," he flashed her a smile, causing her to grin back. "Death by frozen milk carton or death by panda?" he said randomly.

She laughed. "What kind of question is that?" she bit her lip in an attempt to regain her composure.

He smirked. "Something I'd ask, obviously." He replied.

* * *

_**Well, they managed to go that long without an argument… that's it for tonight, it's … O.o 4 am… Night! And don't forget to review!**_


	5. Do you have a pen?

_**Rollercoaster's**_

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, this will definitely prove interesting…**

**Sandle fic of course. Characters aren't mine and never will be, nor am I responsible for anything Greg starts singing…

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: 1:27 am**

"Greg?" she asked; her head now rested on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes were closed. "What time is it?"

Glancing at the glowing numbers on his watch he sighed. "Almost 1:30."

"We're gonna be up here forever."

"Which would be worse: Being stuck up here with me or trapped with all the bugs in Grissom's office?" He asked, trying to keep her awake a bit longer.

"I thought we ended this game?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm bored again."

Without any further hesitation she replied. "The Bugs and Grissom. Up here is much more interesting." She said, opening her eyes to look up at him.

He was surprised, to say the least. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Been over Grissom for a long time."

That also surprised him. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." She replied, her head returning to his shoulder.

He smiled, "We're liable to get hypothermia up here." He told her, another reason he was trying to keep her awake.

She shrugged. "I know. Not sleeping."

Greg laughed at her Tarzan talk. He pulled her closer, attempting to keep her warm in the slight wind that had picked up.

"I'm not stupid enough to say 'It can't get any worse' because I know it can so if you can think of something to keep my mind off that thought I'm all for it." She said; her eyes still closed.

He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, adding to her previous statement as she snuggled against his side. "And keep your mind out of the gutter."

Greg sighed in mock defeat; his mind actually hadn't been in the gutter, well not that far in the gutter.

"Hmmm…" he thought. (a lightbulb just went off above MY head)

She looked up at him. "Anything?" He shook his head. "Do you have a pen?"

"Ugh…" he checked his pockets, pulling one out. "Here. Dare I ask what it's for?"

Sara didn't answer, simply grabbed his arm and started drawing on it. "Yes, I am that bored…" she said. (I'm attempting to type whilst attempting not to laugh at my brother who has taken to labeling his bones with a highlighter… and I thought _I_ was weird XD)

He looked down at his arm. "What are you drawing?" he asked, curious.

"You'll see." After a moment she released his arm and he just laughed upon seeing the slightly off-centered skeleton drawn on his forearm.

He smiled at her, taking the pen and taking her arm. "My turn."

"What did I start?" she asked herself as he set to work.

"There," he said a moment later, returning her arm and the pen. She admired the shooting star he'd drawn.

She took his other arm. This time it didn't take her as long, he watched her make a matching star on his arm and he smiled at her.

Greg took the pen, an idea in mind, but was rather disappointed tom find that they pen was now dead. "Aww…" he pouted, dropping it on the floor of the rollercoaster.

"What were you gonna draw?" Sara asked, curious.

He sighed, looking down, seemingly gathering the courage he'd lost with the death of his pen. "Well, I wasn't going to draw. I was going to write. But it might be easier to show you what I was implying with the writing." He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

_**Ta-da! A kiss! And… its 5 am and I'm going to bed before I get in trouble again. Goodnight, I'll update more soon! Review!**_


	6. Tuna Breath

**ROLLERCOASTERS**

_**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster, lots and lots of fluff in this chapter! REVIEW!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- 1:49 a.m.**

**They pulled apart a moment later, her hands wrapped around his neck.**

**"Which is worse: kissing me or being stuck up here?" he asked, their foreheads resting against each others.**

**Sara smirked. "Well, based on your tuna breath, I'd have to say I like being stuck up here a little better."**

**He pouted, his arms pulling her her closer to him. "Then allow me to provide you with evidence to the contrary." Greg leaned down and captured his lips with his.**

**She responded to the kiss, her fingers tangling themselves in his spiky hair. "Mmm… Sara," he groaned, his tongue asking for entrance which she quickly granted.**

**Greg moved his kisses along her jaw line, stopping briefly to nibble on her ear which caused a moan to escape her lips.**

**Her hand slipped under his tan sweater along the valley of his surprisingly well-defined pec's.**

**He trailed his tongue along her collarbone before returning his attention to her slightly swollen lips. "Care to re-evaluate?" Greg asked, pulling away a bit as he slipped his hand under the base of her shirt, running it along her stomach.**

**Sara pulled him back down, pressing her lips hard against his. "Forget the tuna breath."**

**"Told ya I'd change your mind." He grinned, kissing her again, his tongue slipping back inside her mouth to battle with hers.**

**"Mmm…" she moaned as he trailed butterfly soft kisses along her neck. Whatever part of her brain had taken the last few minutes off was kicking back in. "Greg." She said, placing her hands against his chest to put some distance between them. "We should stop."**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, she could hear the hurt in his voice as he looked into her eyes.**

**She shook her head. "We're on a rollercoaster, Greg." She stated, running a finger against her swollen lips.**

**He raised an eyebrow. "No, really? I hadn't noticed that…" he teased, grinning.**

**Unable to resist his grin she leaned up and kissed him, her hands returning to his neck. "Sara… What are you doing?" Apparently his brain had also started functioning properly again as well.**

**"Greg." She whispered, but he stopped her before she could continue whatever she'd been about to say by pressing a gentle kiss to her neck to get her attention.**

**"Listen to me, Sara." He whispered back, kissing along her jaw line. "You deserve better than a rollercoaster." He told her, running a finger over the mark he'd left on her neck.**

**She nodded, snuggling into his arms.**

**He held her close to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I've always been there and I always will. We don't need to rush this." Greg placed a kiss to her forehead, resting his head on top of hers as he held her, noticing that she was falling asleep.**

**"You're right." She mumbled, eyes closed. "You were always there. I was just looking in the wrong directions."**

**Greg smiled, pulling her closer to him, making every attempt to keep her warm.**

**Not three minutes later did she fall asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Aishiteru." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep as well.**

**

* * *

**

_**XD I'm finally back. My friend finally let me go, after taking me up to the mountains, and since I knew not of this, I didn't bring anything warmer than a t-shirt. I went sledding in tennis shoes, jeans, a flimsy FORENSICS jacket, and gloves XD So cold... And I'm taking Japanese classes soon so don't mind me if I start using it in stories. REVIEW!**_

**_Oh yeah... I suppose this would help- Aishiteru means 'I love you' _**

**_I'm working on an update for Collide I managed to get the entire rest of the plot lined up. It'll be five more chapters. So, I'll be typing and blasting J-rock for another few hours. Thanks for all teh reviews!_**


	7. Aishiterumo mata

**ROLLERCOASTERS**

**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster. Characters are not mine, sorry, my plot bunnies on this were hibernating…

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- 2:22 am**

"Greg?" Sara mumbled, her eyes still closed as she wrapped herself tighter in his arms.

He opened one eye, looking over at her. "Hmm?"

"It just got worse."

He was about to ask her what she meant when he felt the ice cold drop of rain on his neck. "Oh, perfect…" he sighed, knowing full well that it would be pouring soon. As everyone had said numerous times before. 'This city wasn't meant for rain'

Sara tugged off Greg's jacket, holding it over their heads. "That should help a bit." She said, snuggling closer to him as the jacket did not really provide a large area of space.

"Shall we play another game?" Greg suggested, holding her as close as he possibly could.

She was silent for a moment. "Does it have to involve your singing? No offense, but you sound like a herd of wounded cows."

"So I should cancel my Broadway audition?" he teased. "Okay, no singing. How about you have to guess what I'm saying?"

"Alright. What do you intend on speaking?"

"Japanese."

She raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn this?"

Greg smiled. "Lindsey got me into this J-rock stuff and I took a class at UNLV at night. Can we play?"

Sara nodded for him to start.

"Kon'nichiwa." He said, starting out with an easy one.

"This one I know. Hello."

"technically it means 'good afternoon. Ohayo Gozaimasu means good morning, Konnichiwa is good afternoon, Kombanwa is good evening and Oyasumi Nasia means goodnight." He explained. "But right general concept."

She laughed. "Don't make it complicated."

"Watashi wa Andoh desu." He said.

She bit her lip in thought. "No idea."

"I am Andoh. Andoh was my name in class, which was one of the more original ones, too. Rather than Honda-san, Toyota-san and Ninja-san."

"Next."

"Hai." He stated simply.

She grinned, another easy one. "Yes."

"Right." He smiled back at her.

"Iie."

"Ugh… no?"

"Lucky guess?"

She nodded.

He looked at his watch. "Gozen ni-ji nijuugo-fun desu."

"Well, since you looked at your watch I can assume that's what you said. It's 2:25 am."

"No wonder you're a CSI!" he observed, laughing.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep going!"

"Okay, last one." He sighed. "Kimi wa boku no ai desu."

"No clue what so ever." She said, finally giving up after a few minutes.

"Kimi means you, wa makes you the subject of the sentence. Boku means my, no is possessive. You are my… and ai means love. You are my love."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "The only other word I can think of that I know is 'Aishiteru' and it fits."

"Aishiterumo mata." He replied. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**I know, that was short, but I figured it would be a good way to study my Japanese and study at the same time, so, yeah… Review!**_


	8. Thank Grissom?

Rollercoaster's

_**Greg and Sara get stuck on a rollercoaster. This will most definitely prove interesting…**_

_**Characters are not mine, nor will they ever be. Reviews are greatly appreciated, This is, indeed, the last chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 8- 4:37 a.m._

They both saw the shine of oncoming headlights in the large parking lot before them at the same time.

"Hey! Up here! Someone get us down!" Greg yelled, trying to get the cars attention, the rain still soaking them to the bone, Sara still wrapped in his arms.

Sara waved her arms frantically over her head. "Somebody! Help us!" she called.

Greg reached out, hugging Sara tightly as the ride started moving again, slowly going around the last third of the track. As the ride screeched to a stop and the long bar raised, Greg leapt out of the car, landing on his knees in front of their rescuer. "Thank-" he looked up. "Grissom?"

"Thank Grissom?" Sara asked, incredulously as she, too, climbed out of the car, stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing their supervisor before them, his arms crossed over his chest, his silver processing kit sat by his feet.

Nick appeared beside the older man. "What's going on, Gris?" he asked, his attention the turning toward the others. "Greg? Sara? Was that you two yelling?" he asked.

Sara slowly moved toward Greg, discreetly reaching out for his hand as the rain slowed a bit.

Nick, however, still noticed this, a grin spreading across his Texan features. "Hah!" he declared. "Warrick over me fifty bucks!" They watched him walk away, pulling out his cell, do doubt to gloat.

"Great…" Sara groaned, rolling her eyes at her friend's rather predictable nature. "we should have known."

Grissom still stood, quite evidently, not thrilled to have just rescued his two co-workers from a rollercoaster at four in the morning. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat, trying, subtly to get their attention. "Dare I ask what is going on?"

Greg shook his head. "I doubt it…" he said, shivering as the wind passed over their completely soaked bodies.

Noticing this, Grissom sighed, bringing a hand up to his temples. "You two, go home, before you get sick." He told them. "I'll deal with you later."

They gulped as they walked away, not looking forward to that particular meeting.

Grissom shook his head and walked away to help Nick with the lead on their missing person's case, oblivious to the fact that he had just sent Greg and Sara off to do what they'd wanted to most of the night.

"Your place or mine?" was the only question passed between the two as they climbed into Greg's Tahoe, pulling out of sight.

* * *

**Okay, That's the end. I'm aware it wasn't all that good of an ending, but it was the best I could come up with. I only wanted it to cover the time spent on the rollercoaster, so, you can come up with what happened later on your own –wink- -wink-. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed his story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**-Animegirl1129-**


End file.
